Dragula
by KharBevNor
Summary: Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches in the back of your songfic!


A/N: A quick songfic. A way of relaxing really…

What a nice night it was tonight. Perfect for a stroll in the tranquil countryside of northern England. He felt like whistling as he moved silently through the trees towards his target at deceptive speed, occasionally pausing to admire the wonderful full moon that hung over the land, staining the clouds red in the glare of distant light pollution. He flashed off a grin at the beauty of corrupted nature. He could afford it. He grinned a lot.

_Dead I am the one,_

_Exterminating son,_

_Slipping through the trees,_

_Strangling the breeze.___

He met the first a few miles from the village. It wasn't even worth a bullet, pathetic thing. One blow of his fist had it in dust at his feet. What poor sport. No challenge, no effort to expend…not even the reward of blood at the end.

He wondered why he bothered some days.

Suddenly, he caught the scent of something, on the wind.

Fear.

Someone was still alive here.

_Dead I am the sky,_

_Watching angels cry,_

_While they slowly turn,_

_Conquering the worm,_

            A police-woman, no a police-_girl_, scarcely out of puberty.

            And a virgin by the smell of it. She had stopped, raised her shaking gun, to point at an approaching ghoul. He doubted she would be able to summon the courage to fire before it was too late, not that her bullets would do anything.

            A young maiden in distress. Oh, how cliché. Wait till she saw _her_ prince charming.

            He slid through the shadows, slipping up behind the ghoul. Arm back and through its heart in one swift movement, nothing left but an explosion of dust.

            He stood, grinning, before the young woman.

            "What a nice night it is tonight." He said, in a conversational tone, looking down the barrel of her tiny gun through his tinted spectacles, "Of course, it's especially nice if you happen to be a bloodsucker." He grinned, displaying an impressive and terrifying array of razor-sharp teeth and needle-like fangs.

            Her finger spasmed and she fired. He felt his shoulder torn apart by the round. Hollow-point eh? Naughty D-11. It was the work of a merest whim to pull his limb back together in a swirl of blood and flesh, pure joy to watch the look of terror in the young woman's eyes deepen.

            "You're…not human!" she squealed as she turned and fled deeper into the forest.

            "You can shoot if it's not human?" He asked her retreating back. "Interesting…"

            Would she be the one? He turned the idea that had been forming in his head over and over, mulling it again. What more perfect way to jar the confidence of his master? What better way to demonstrate to her what she could have if she took but one sip of his immortal blood. And she was certainly suitable…not beautiful in the classical sense, but certainly not the worst he'd ever seen. And a virgin. 

            He'd better not let this one get away.

_Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches I slam,_

_In the back of my Dragula_

_Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches I slam,_

_In the back of my Dragula_

Her trail led to the church. Foolish girl. The weak faith of man had no power over the creatures of darkness. She would find no sanctuary there. No, definitely not…indeed, he could sense the target in there, expending power…hypnosis? He would have to be quick if he wanted her for himself.

The door burst in under one blow of his fist.

"I'm getting tired of you, you God-damned punk!"

The trash vampire looked up, pulling the girl towards him. 

"Who are you?" Demanded the haughty little maggot. Best humour him.

"I am Alucard, I work for the Hellsing organisation…trash cleaning division."

The little bastard had the nerve to laugh "Trash you say!"

"I apologise" He said softly "You're a maggot, far less even than trash. I mean really!" He laughed "Look at you in those priests robes! You look like some sort of carnival freak! Have you no shame?" He advanced into the church. "I thought trash could at least feel shame!" He advanced slowly towards the scum. His eyes were on the girl, mute and terrified in the lesser vampires arms, blue eyes wide with fear. _Those eyes will not be blue 'ere morning_, _one way or another_. He vowed. _This_ was the hunt!

"I think it's time for you to die!" Cried the priest, and, with a snap of his fingers, ghouls arose from concealed positions around the church, guns clutched in skeletal hands.

"Captain..." murmured the girl, turning her head to look at one of the ghouls.

He just laughed harder. Ghouls? What on earth did this moron think he was dealing with?

"A weakling who creates ghouls to do his dirty work." He said as he moved through the ranks of gaping eyes and stark teeth towards the maggot. He slowly shook his head. "A pathetic fool who hardly even knows _what_ he is! You don't even deserve a place in Hell!"

"Kill him!"

            The bullets came in a storm. His body was shredded in seconds, automatic fire tearing apart soft flesh and shattering bone. His jaw was blown open, torso pulped, arm torn off, glasses shattering as they were torn from his face. He slowly fell as the last shells hit the floor, momentarily disorientated by the now much wider physical presence of his body. There was a gasp from the girl. Her saviour was cut down.

            "Looks like somebody was all talk." Said the maggot smugly.

_Dead I am the pool,_

_Spreading from the fool,_

_Weak and what you need,_

_Nowhere as you bleed._

            Okay, that's quite enough of _that_. He focused his will, pulling his body back together. Blood slid across stone, flesh boiled into mist and re-formed.

            "Bullets are useless." He informed the shocked priest. "normal bullets anyway!" He added, drawing Casul. One clip later, and the ghouls lay in dust. The expression on the priests face was priceless. The trash began pleading and mumbling as he reloaded.

            "A low level vampire like you is like a cockroach. On your own you'd cover the world in your filth. I can't just sit back and watch…Of course, there is also the matter of why I must serve my human master, but filth like you doesn't need to hear that." 

            He rested his gun across his arm, aiming point-blank at the priest.

            "13mm silver bullets crafted from the silver cross of Lanchester cathedral. Prepare yourself for an eternity in hell."

            The priest responded by lifting up the police-girl to shield himself, blabbling more inanities as he did so. He couldn't but help feel grateful. Now he had an excuse. Of course, he could wing the priests head where it showed behind the police girls, then hit his feet…but no. His heart would be the best target, and his heart was behind the police-girl.

            It all fell into place perfectly in his head. He bent his will to the police-girl, focused on her. There was determination in his eyes.

            Now he knew his choice was correct. There was hidden strength in this one. But, he was a true vampire, and there were rules. Well, a few. Most of which, admittedly, he had broken time and again.

            Well, for traditions sake…

            Their eyes locked. Blue and Red. A beautiful colour. Watching its death would be a truly remarkable experience.

            "Police girl…" It was half a murmur, half telepathic projection. Her attention was on nothing but him.

            "I am going to shoot through your lungs to hit the heart of the scum behind you." He said, carefully, factually. "I know you don't want to die tonight…" here was the question. "Do you want to come with me?"

            He waited, for what seemed like an age. 

            "I wont  force you!" he purred "The choice is yours"

Then came her answer.

            "Yes." And then she closed her eyes, steeling herself for the bullet. Truly beautiful, and now, she was doomed. That was the main rule. Once you say yes, there is no backing out.

            He grinned, and pulled the trigger.

_Dead I am the rat,_

_Feast upon the cat,_

_Tender is the fur,_

_Dying as you purr._

            He stood over her, a shadow. She was dying, shattered.

            "Alucard…" she murmured as he knelt next to her, taking her up in his arms. He leant down and licked a trail of blood from her lips. Ah….delicious. After all that cold, processed blood, he could hardly wait to sink his fangs into her neck. She blinked, and smiled. Was it genuine, or a whim of her dying mind, transforming him into some long-lost father or brother or boyfriend? Who cared. He liked it.

            "It's usual for the maiden to close her eyes at this point." He said, tenderly. Her smile broadened, and she leant back, exposing her throat as she closed her eyes.

            This was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship.

_Dead I am the life,_

_Dig into the skin,_

_Knuckle crack the bone,_

_Twenty-one  to win._

_Dead I am the dog,_

_Hound of hell you cry,_

_Devil on your back,_

_I can never die._

A/N: The dialogue is all from memory, and some of my memory is of fansubs, so don't complain about inaccuracies.


End file.
